


Book of Spones

by Feran_Sensei



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Body Swap, Fluff, M/M, Nakedness, Sassy Spock, Slash, Sweaters, Zombies, bones is crushing again, grab his milk, insecure leonard, oneshots, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feran_Sensei/pseuds/Feran_Sensei
Summary: A series of Leonard/Spock oneshots based on a random mood generator.





	1. Hot Spock in a Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all ;)

It really was such a nasty, petty feeling. That feeling you get when you look in the mirror and see something less than perfection. Such a worthless feeling too. I mean, hell, what was he going around worrying about his looks for anyway?

He was a doctor, dammit. Not some 21st century boy band singer, for Christ's sake!

But then again, he really couldn't hope to ever compare to the others, could he? Jim was sex appeal on wheels, probably had at it with half the galaxy by now...Sulu was a good looking, strong young man too. Scotty was a gentleman with an accent, of course chicks were gonna dig that, and even Chekov had his adorable charm and bullheaded sense of humor. The ladies loved him. Hell, even Spock was amazingly attractive by Vulcan standards...

Then what was he? A cranky old doctor with a bad attitude, a quick wit of sass, a low tolerance for bullshit, and an ex-marriage hanging over his head. Not the most appealing type, if he was being honest...

"Dammit!" He cursed, slamming the medicine cabinet mirror closed as he huffed and walked out of the small bathroom and into his quarters, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Really, why did he care anyway? It's not like he was trying to impress anyone...he hadn't been in a relationship since his divorce, so it wasn't as if he _had_ anyone to impress anyways.

"It's all Jim's fault, that ass..." Taking his spare towel and draping it over his head, Leonard flopped exhausted onto his bed, his face red. "If it wasn't for his damn _teasing."_

He supposed it had all really started a couple nights ago when they were all on a short shore leave on Earth. Spock would usually take his time off to visit Vulcan, but for some damned reason the green-blooded elf had decided to join the two of them. So what does Jim do? He invites them all out for drinks and a short stay at a hot-spring...

Leonard was totally against the idea, of course. There was no damned way he was going to strip naked in front of those, those _assholes!_ Sure, they were all friends and usually friends wouldn't have a problem letting it all loose in front of their buddies but, then again, it was _Leonard McCoy_ they were talking about. Frail, unappealing middle aged Leonard. He'd be lying if he'd said he wasn't embarrassed at the mere idea.

But, truthfully, that wasn't the only problem. Sure Leonard was toothpick thin and didn't have drop dead gorgeous abs or sex appeal like they did, but he could _eventually_ get over that fact. The real problem was, to put it simply, the annoying crush that Leonard had somehow developed for a certain pointy-eared Vulcan...

"Oh, c'mon, Bones! No one's going to judge the way you look!" Jim had prodded.

"Yeah, well, that's easy enough for you to say." Leonard huffed, crossing his arms and scowling at Jim.

"Doctor, it is most illogical to fret over what others think. Worrying is futile." Leonard growled.

"Dammit, I told you!" He said, pointing forcefully at the two of them before throwing up his arms, "I'm just not comfortable with sitting around naked around a bunch of other guys, alright!"

But, of course, Jim didn't back down and Leonard was forced to say yes sooner or later, much to his own distress...And when the day finally came and he'd somehow managed to wriggle his way awkwardly into the hot water, that's where his real nightmare began.

Because he most _certainly_ was _not_ prepared for what he saw.

Spock, as naked as the day he was born, slipping sensually into the water, his already damp skin flexing over lean muscles.

Leonard hadn't dared looking down any further lest he passed out right then and there.

But, _damn._ He didn't want to look away.

And of course, Jim noticed his staring.

"What's the matter, Bones? You got a crush on Spock or something?"

 _"UGH!"_ Grabbing his towel with both hands and smothering his face into his pillow, it took all of Leonard's willpower not to cry from embarrassment at the memory. After Jim had said something, of course he'd burned redder than he dared imagine but, to make matters worse, Spock had stopped and just _stood_ there staring at Leonard questioningly before muttering, _fascinating._ He seated himself in the water not too long after that but it was more than enough time for Leonard to really get a face full of _Spock._

As if he wasn't insecure about himself enough...

With a light sigh, Leonard started slightly as a small knock came from his door.

"Doctor McCoy, are you awake?" Leonard choked on his own breath.

_Speak of the devil._

"U-Uh, yeah. Come on in!" He stood suddenly, the doors sliding open just as he realised too late:

He wasn't dressed.

The towel slipped down just as Spock looked up at him, a mortifying silence devouring the room and ringing in Leonard's ears. The door slid closed with a soft _fwap_ and Spock just stood there. Eyes scanning over him. Leonard felt a chill.

And then once again: _"Fascinating."_

Only the way he spoke it made Leonard's skin burn hotter than it was already. He bent down and fumbled for the towel, clumsily scooping it up to cover himself before looking back up at the Vulcan whose piercing brown eyes stared into his own terrified blue ones.

"You know, Doctor," He began, but Leonard wanted to be swallowed by the ground, "I wasn't aware that it was in human nature to present oneself in the nude." But the awkwardness was thick, and Leonard's pounding heart discombobulated his brain. He chuckled nervously and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, not unless they're lookin' to have some fun..." And instantly he mentally slapped himself and prayed to whatever god was listening that Spock wouldn't catch on to his idiotic flurb.

But of course he did. He was Spock, after all.

"Then in that case, Leonard, I was actually looking for some _fun_." And Leonard didn't think that he could turn any redder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Mood Generator Said: Nervousness that hides happiness...My opinion? I failed.


	2. The miserable have no other medicine. But only hope:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission gone wrong. Angsty Bones~

The mission hadn't gone as planned. Not that he ever expected any of them ever to, but this time it really hadn't gone as they'd expected.

It was supposed to be a simple, diplomatic situation. Beam down, strike a deal that benefitted the prosper of the planet and the Federation. Easy. But nothing was ever easy, and he should have seen it coming.

But of course, he was only human. And, by God, that was the one thing he wished he wasn't. If he'd of been something more, something like Vulcan, he could've seen it. He could've saved himself. And Spock wouldn't of been put in Sickbay, near dead.

"How is he?" Jim's voice was frantic just like Leonard's nerves. It took everything he had not to snap at him right then and there. He needed to be alone. He needed this secrecy between himself and the Vulcan. But he knew it was selfish of him to ask that of Jim.

"He's unconscious, but he's stable for now anyway." He gripped the side of the med table till his knuckles turned white, an uneasy feeling devouring him as the words left his tongue. He closed his eyes, a dizziness flooding his mind; a pulsing overwhelmed his senses, pounding within his throat, squeezing tight.

Jim must of noticed. Like always, their captain was a superb man in the face of danger. The worry was there, Leonard knew, but he would never understand how. It was so damn difficult. It was always difficult but now...now it felt like suffocation.

"Bones..." Jim's voice lashed out at his agonizing mind, an unintended irritation puffing in his chest.

"Don't." He said dangerously, looking down at Spocks seemingly sleeping face.

"Bones, you can't blame yourself..." A wash of panic lumped in his throat.

"Jim, don't you say another fucking word." But of course, James T. Kirk never knew how to obey even a simple request.

"McCoy, I'm telling you, Spock knew what he was doing! You can't sit around and blame yourself for what he--"

"Get out!" It was a flash of rage, something so red-hot that he'd never experienced it before, was not prepared to experience ever, and certainly could not of hoped to contain.

Because he was only human and, by God, he wished he was anything but.

"Leonard..."

"I said get the fuck out of my medbay!" He was aware that he was standing, inching towards Jim, not sure why, but he was, an expression cold enough to burn and a rage hot enough to devour. "What the hell do you know anyway, huh? You've never once bothered to give my feelings any thought! Oh, because he's your best friend you think you're the only one who cares--as if I give a damn!" He couldn't stop. Not even the fact that he was yelling unrelated nonsense could stop him now. Not even the fact that he was lashing out at Jim for something he didn't even understand. It was all too much too fast, and quickly it morphed into something like regret.

Guilt, remorse, grief...

"You never stopped to wonder why I blame myself in the first place! Because I'm Leonard McCoy, the asshole of Starfleet that isn't worth shit! Well you know what, you arrogant fuck, I love him! I'm in love with this piece of shit hobgoblin and if he dies I'll never of been able to tell 'em that!" And before he could stop himself, Leonard sunk to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Was gonna give this a happy ending but I stopped it there as I was writing with my friend and was taking WAY too long...like damn.
> 
> Mood Generator Said: *something like* Actually cares but it's mistaken for assholism. My opinion? Sorta Kinda got it. 
> 
> *might extend later who knows*


	3. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spock is bitten by a zombie and has to be put down by Leonard. *character death and lots of angst* :D

 

 

He was more than one hundred feet away. He had to be, but he couldn't be sure. All he could be sure of was the agonizing scream that pierced the suspenseful silence; it rang out sudden like a shot out of darkness. 

Leonard whipped around just in time to see Spock collapse to the ground, out of his view. 

"Spock!" He shouted, a mind numbing panic taking over his limbs and propelling him forward. He struggled to pull out his phaser, his hands trembling, but it wouldn't have mattered either way. The creature was on him, pinning Spock to the ground, and Leonard was too far away. So painfully far...

A sudden flash of light gave him pause, the smell of rotten, decaying flesh wafting over him. He stared, his brow furrowed in an engraved look of terror. The creature was suddenly gone, phased into nothingness. Leonard held his breath waiting for Spock to get up suddenly and tell him that he was alright, that his worry had been _illogical_. 

A pile of rubble, the rusted shell of an old car, piles of trash and other indistinguishable things obscured the place where Spock had been pinned.

"C'mon, Spock." Leonard plead under his breath, balling his hands into fists out of desperate anticipation. "C'mon, Spock!" Then suddenly the Vulcan's hand fell into view just from beyond the debris, his phaser skidding slightly across the ground as his knuckles fell into the dirt.

"Spock!" Leonard shouted, his heart thundering within his mind as he took off at a dead run. 

 _Faster,_ Was all he could hear, all he could taste, all he could breathe. _Faster,_ no matter how much he seemed to push himself harder, Spock still seemed so terribly far.

He rushed to him in a winded consternation, sliding across the dirt and to his side in a furious cloud of dust. His med-kit and tricorder were out before he could even breathe.

"Dammit, Spock." He hissed, scanning the Vulcan's vitals. Tears were already misting in Leonard's eyes before he even had the results.

This had happened to the others. All worse off than dead, a walking corpse, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Neither of them had the heart to kill their friends, whether they had been completely lost or not. So they'd run, trying desperately to find a way back. He felt so fragile, stripped bear, and helpless. Hopeless. If they hadn't lost communications with the ship, if Leonard had just done something--anything-- _more._

"Doctor..." Spock's voice--low, weak, scratchy, and fading--snapped him out of his franticness. Leonard didn't look up at him, the shame and fear written across his face, a horrid throb stabbing in his chest. He hung his head low, clutching his tricorder till his digits ached and the groves dug into the sensitive skin of his palms. Tears streamed freely down his face, his shoulders shook as he repressed his sobs.

 _"Ashaya..."_  At this, Leonard snapped his head up, his lips quivering. Spock stared up at him with half lidded, dying eyes.

"N-No," He said, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Spock's face. Leonard clenched his jaw, anxious, as Spock suddenly let out a series of coughs. He was wheezing, struggling for breath, a gaping  wound in the side of his neck oozing a black, rotten substance and green, Vulcan blood.

_Spock's blood._

The bite was bad, far worse than any of the others had been and infection had already set in quick, the inky viscous fungus creeping up the side of Spock's face and down beneathe his uniform where Leonard could no longer see the extent of damage.

"Leonard...it is...no use." He spurted, the normal tint of his flesh quickly buckling under the smell of rot and decay. McCoy's breathing grew erratic as he brought his hands down to clench in the blue fabric of Spock's shirt. 

"D-Don't say that, Spock. Please, don't. I-I can cure this! I'm a doctor, I should be able to cure this!" Leonard turned frantically around to rummage desperately through his med-pack, pulling out a couple vials and a hypo, other things falling out until the whole pack had somehow managed to be emptied on the ground. He faced him again, fully intent on giving him the hypo, to try anything, but was stopped when Spock grasped his wrist.

"Leonard, stop..." And Spock looked up at him with pleading, tired eyes, the colour of his face almost completely tinged to a ashen grey and even still being devoured by the substance. Leonard's face was sullen, twisted and morphed into an expression of extreme melancholy. He felt Spock weakly pull on his wrist, guiding his palm back up to cup the Vulcan's face. He let out an audible sob, unable to hold it back any longer, as he also brought his other hand up, gently holding Spock's head in his hands. 

The light in his eyes began to fade as his heavy lids began to close. Leonard scanned his face hysterically, desperately holding on to a hope that was never there; he madly clutched to the thoughts that ran though his grief wracked mind:

_It's fine, we'll be alright. It's fine. Spock's fine. Spock's fine._

"Do not...cry...Leonard." The words were whispers, faint, struggling to make their existence known. But Leonard listened. He knelt down, face stained, close enough to feel Spock's failing breaths against his lips, holding his own in anticipation for the Vulcan's next.

"You must..." Then an unsteady breath that could not have been enough, he knew, "You must...kill me, Leonard." McCoy's blood ran cold. 

"W-What?" The words were no louder than Spock's, Leonard starring wide eyed in a state of disbelief. "N-No, what are you saying? Spock I can't--!"

"You must!" He barked, throwing himself into another bout of coughing. McCoy did not let go of him, keeping his hands against the skin of his face, caressing his cheekbones. Leonard drooped his head for a moment as he took in a shaky gasp, then swallowed hard.

"Please, " He all but mouthed, "Please, Spock. I can't. I can't..." But Spock did not respond, his eyes having slipped closed, his breathing ceased, and his body temperature rapidly declining. But still, Leonard did not let go. 

"Spock, no, please.  You're not like the others, Spock, please just hold on. I can fix this! I can! I promise, just open your eyes, I'm begging you," He choked as a sorrowful gasp escaped his lips and he stared into Spock's blank face, expecting him to open his eyes, to wake up and be alright. 

 _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor,_ Suddenly echoed through his mind, a slipping presence, almost gone.

"Spock...I-I don't understand..." A wave of loneliness hit him, engulfing him, and restricting his breath. He held the Vulcan's face firmly, leaning closer as if his presence alone would bring him back, "N-No...Spock!Don't! Please, I don't understand! Spock!" But he was gone, not even the presence of a _katra._  There was nothing. Nothing left of Spock but a dead, decaying corpse that Leonard clutched so desperately to, refusing to let go, even as it reanimated and consumed him as well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> A/N
> 
> The Vulcan bit means: I'm sorry. More literally translates to something like I ask for forgiveness/ Forgive me, hence the title.
> 
> Sorry for this bit of angst XD lol I died when I saw the prompt appear but hey. I tried! I did twist it a bit though. More like, "Spock becomes a zombie and eats Leonard."
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3 :D


	4. Mister Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard draws Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leonard Drawing Spock

 

He probably should have been paying attention.

Scratch that, there was no probably about it: He should have been paying attention. It didn't matter whether or not the meeting affected him, it was still a meeting called by the captain and it deserved the entirety of his attention.

Well, it _deserved._ Not that it was getting. 

What had secured his fascination, however, was far from the idea if diplomatic intercommunication. Indeed, Leonard would say that this man, or rather _half_ -man, was far from conciliatory or, at least, when it came to the two of them. 

Yes, Spock and his beguiling pointed ears, calculating eyes, and scholarly impassiveness had done wonders to poke fun at Leonard's inquisitive nature and so, now, he found himself in a dazed mind-wander, pencil in hand, scribbling lazily on a scrap sheet of paper. And, he told himself, he _should be_  paying attention to whatever was coming out of Jim's mouth. It probably pertained to himself as well as the health of the others aboard the ship but, if he was being honest, the way Spock's jaw line flexed and his brow raised slightly--not as if he were questioning  but rather considering whatever Jim said--was much more _fascinating_. 

 _In that case, I daresay I've failed as doctor..._ But that didn't stop him from doodling. His mind was already too far down the rabbit hole. 

At the thought, he chuckled to himself, looking down at his paper. The sketchy image of the Vulcan stared back, that deadpan face exactly like the one he had all the time. Leonard mischievously grinned to himself as he readjusted his pencil in his hand and began doodling with a newfound vigour. Erasing bits of Spock's hair and bringing his pencil around in a swooping motion, he added two large rabbit ears to the top of his head. Once done, Leonard took a moment to examine his drawing, making a quiet choking noise as he bit back his laughter.

But there was still something missing. Rubbing his chin, he inspected his handwork in thought for a moment before an idea came to him. He added a monocle and gave him a pipe, then chuckled to himself. When that was all sketched out, he added a bow tie then had him holding a tea cup, pinky extended. Thinking for one last moment if he needed to add anything else before declaring it a finished piece of art, he decided it was finished.

And with that, he penned the word, _'fascinating,'_ in neat cursive next to the Vulcan's face before adding his name down in the right hand corner.

"Perfect." He mumbled to himself, taking in the glory of his art work.

"You see, McCoy agrees with me!" Leonard's head snapped up at the mention of his name, looking over at Jim who was staring across the table with a look of optimism. He followed the captain's eyes, his stomaching dropping as he was greeted by the impossibly blank, yet somehow disapproving, look of Spock's.  His blood ran cold as he looked between the two, Jim now looking at him with a smile. 

Then he glanced down at his drawing, cursing it with a burning passion.

"Uhh...McCoy agrees with...what, exactly?" He choked up at last. Jim stared at him in a smiling  confusion for a moment before it faded.

"Bones..."

"It would seem that the good doctor's attention was elsewhere." Leonard's face grew hot from embarrassment, everyone's eyes on him.

"Well, it's your damn fault!" He grumbled, stuffing his hands into his lap and fidgeted with his pencil. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to see how your inability to listen is, in anyway, related to my own actions." A silence passed over the room, everyone seeming to hold their breath in anticipation for the duo's routine arguments, but Leonard only glared at him a moment before averting his gaze back down at the table only to be stared at by Spock there too. 

"I-I...it...you..." He fumbled, not quite sure how he was going to explain this because, really, it was his own fault. Not that he'd admit that to the Vulcan. Not in a thousand years. "Forget it." He mumbled, frowning. 

"No, Bones, how is it Spock's fault? I'm curious." Jim chimed in suddenly making Leonard flinch a bit, his face turning redder. If Jim ordered him to...oh god, he was going to get caught not only daydreaming but daydreaming and staring enough at Spock to be able to draw him. That means daydreaming _about Spock._  Jim glanced down at McCoy's paper. "And what's that?"

He quickly snatched the doodle off the table and shoved it between his legs where his pencil had fallen then looked back up at Jim. "It's nothing." Jim gave him a questioning, disbelieving look.

"Hand it over," Jim said, Leonard's heart sinking into his stomach, dreading what he knew came next, "That's an order, Bones." 

Leonard grimaced, then rubbed the back of his neck in defeat. He had to give it over now and, as soon as Jim had seen it, Spock would see it as well and then the whole room. It was an innocent doodle and it wasn't as if he'd been imagining Spock _nude_ \--he mentally gagged--but still...

"C'mon, Bones." So he stood, unwrinkled the page and shuffled over to where Jim sat. He looked away as he handed it over, then put his hands behind his back.

"Here, dammit." And the next thing he knew, Jim was roaring with laughter. It had been a sudden bark coming from the captain that startled everyone else, bringing all eyes synonymously over to McCoy. This is what he suspected and he stared awaiting his final judgment; waiting for his embarrassing end. He would never be able to look at Spock again...

"Captain?" The Vulcan interjected with a quizzical gaze, but Jim continued to laugh, trying to catch his breath. No one spoke, Jim's laughter the only sound in the room. He wiped at his eyes.

"Oh, god, my ribs, " He breathed, "No, it's nothing, Spock. Nothing at all." Leonard turned to look at him skeptically.

"Can I keep this, Bones?" Leonard stared at him not believing what he had heard.

"Uh..y-yeah?" He started before shaking his head and clearing his throat, "Um, yeah. Yes. Yes, of course, Jim." But he still wasn't too sure what had just happened.

Jim folded the drawing and slipped it into the pockets of his pants. Everyone stared at Leonard as he made his way back to his seat and sat awkwardly.

"Alright, now that that's over, let's continue." Jim took a deep breath, a smile still on his face as everyone turned their attention back to the captain, "Just make sure you pay attention from now on, Bones." 

"Yes, sir." And he shifted in his seat, glancing up to see that Spock was still staring at him with that blank face, brows furrowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BOCqJhCgjDl/
> 
> Hopefully that works XD ^^ that is the image of Mr. Rabbit~ ♡


	5. In My Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Leonard Accidentally Swap Bodies 
> 
> * what was supposed to be a one shot but actually might be the prelude to a larger story?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡

"Oh, god. I think I'm gonna hurl." The world was spinning. Neither of them knew why or how, but the world was spinning, and Leonard was going to be sick.

"Please, doctor, refrain from such inappropriate behaviour." Spock would never say it out loud but he agreed with Leonard's backwash sentiment. There was something rather unpleasant about this whole situation. What that situation was, however, Spock was uncertain.

He was displaced sluggishly across from Leonard on the floor of medbay, his head gripped furiously in his hands. If only he could get the damned pulsating to leave him be for even just a moment, then he could try to think logically about this whole ordeal...

"This is your damn fault you green blooded bastard...I'm really gonna wring your neck this time..." He wasn't sure what it was: the dizziness overtaking him, the shock from the sudden wave of energy that hit them, or if he was just imagining things, but when Leonard spoke, Spock could've swore he heard himself say it. A shock of pain shot beneathe his eyelids, causing him to groan in pain and grip his face, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter.

"Now is not the time for empty threats, Leonard." But Spock jerked at the sound of his own voice. His words were ladden with a thick, southern cadence; there was a gruffness to it that Spock was neither accustomed to nor prepared for and it took all of his willpower not to shout out of shock.

Which he _most certainly_ was not expecting; a sudden wave of emotion had washed over him.

He furrowed his brow, snapping a hand up to grip the front of the tunic that Leonard had been wearing. His heart--or rather _Leonard's_ heart--was beating vigorously, sending waves of an unwelcome panic throughout his being.

_What is happening?_

An undignified shout of utter confusion suddenly came from where Leonard had spoken, a hint of fear tainting the usually otherwise inpassive voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THIS_ _!?"_ The doctor shouted, his Vulcan visage contorting into a look of desperation and anxiety as he flung himself at his own body, Spock inside.

Leonard gripped his arms, scanning over himself with a look of despair; it was an expression that Spock himself never expected to see on his own face but, regardless, there it was. Spock sat still in Leonard's skin, the two not daring to breathe as they both processed what exactly they had gotten themselves into. A while passed, but Leonard didn't move.

"Doctor," Spock tried but, before he could continue, Leonard was startled by his own voice spoken by another and let out a sound that was something between a groan, a gargle, and a terrified squeal. His breathing quickened as he finally removed his hands from Spock to grip his current body's knees.

"Oh god, oh god," He mumbled, panicked, "How the holy _fuck_ did this happen." But Spock frowned.

"I would ask that you refrain from using your _colourful_ _metaphors_ while present within my body, doctor." But Leonard turned and stared at him as if he hadn't heard a word Spock said.

"Spock, _how--_ " but Leonard seemed to dismiss the rest of the sentence, instead forcing his head down to stare at the floor, wide eyed.

Spock couldn't blame him though,  even if he didn't like seeing himself stooped to such a low, emotional level. He too was affected mentally by the swap. How could he not of been?

He had plenty of experience melding into others' minds, making his mind one with another's and sharing an occupied space. But to entirely relocate into someone else's body and _remove_ the presence of the original host _?_ He has had his body occupied before by alien life far more advanced than he, but his mind only had been suppressed then temporarily dislocated and shortly returned. This was something entirely beyond what he had ever experienced: the complete exchange of two minds from two entirely different vessels, the conscience never interacting in order to create meld but instead passing by each other in nanoseconds in order to reach its new destination.

And not only had it worked, but it had worked _efficiently._ There seemed to be nothing quite missing, nor did he seem to be in any kind of pain aside from the swap effect that already had started fading. He didn't seem to have any defects in his nervous system and his, thus tested, motor functions seemed to be working appropriately. The real intriguing fact, though, was that the swap was between a Vulcan and a human. Granted, he was only half Vulcan, but still the risks must have been greater...

However, there was a strange sense of discombobulation that began swirling uncomfortably within his stomach and up into his throat but no matter how hard he tried to force it down, still it rose. He was curious how Leonard was faring, wondering if he were somehow affected where Spock wasn't and if it were going to cause any long term effects...

Then the subtle _swip_ of the medbay door sounded throughout the room before Spock could voice his concerns. Leonard kept eyes down, but Spock snapped his head up to see Jim.

"Hey, Bones, I was wanting to ask you about--" He stopped, seeming to do a double take."My god, Spock?" Then he bent down to Leonard.

"Over here, captain." Jim knelt down by, who was to him, Spock and looked up at Spock's McCoy, confused.

"What are you talking about, Bones? And what's wrong with Spock? Surely you must be worried! We all know he's not emotional so what--"

"He's not Spock," Jim stared at him, glancing between the two as Spock pulled himself up and brushed off, "I am." Jim chuckled, disbelieving.

"Ya know, Bones, I've said this before but you've got a real messed up sense of humour." Spock furrowed his brow, a frustration at the captain's refusal to accept what he said rising within him that he tried to control, but he felt his shields slipping far too easily.

"This isn't a joke, Jim, I _am_ Spock." But he didn't really know why he didn't address him as _captain_ in this situation, or why his speech seemed to be simplifying.

"Really, Bones, knock it off, Spock is--"

"Dammit, I AM Spock!" He growled, his face a snarl for but a moment before he realised what he'd done. His eyes widened, staring at Jim as if he were standing next to a dead body, bloody knife in hand, explaination on his lips. But he was at a loss for words. Jim just stared with a frown.

"Captain, I-I..."

"He's not joking, Jim," Leonard finally spoke up, grabbing his captain's shoulder, his Vulcan face still holding an expression of utter confusion, "I'm McCoy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> I'm gonna end this one here BUT I will! Will! Will! Continue writing this one. If I get enough of it, I'll probably make it it's own story and add in a longer cuter sub-plot. I have the ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> *supposed to be one shots* sorry I can't help myself XD Sometimes you just gotta let the story decide, even if it doesn't add up quite how you thought it would. 
> 
>  
> 
> So be watching for more, yeah? ;p


	6. Nothin' Like a Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spock knits a sweater and forces Leonard to wear it. *or just knits Leonard a sweater xD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god. I can't believe I never posted this! I have a bad habbit of writing and instantly posting on Wattpad since all I have to do is hit submit, ya know? I just kinda forget about you lovely baboos T_T I am so sorry, please kick me.

He'd been going at it for hours, with that stupid Vulcan serenity plastered on his face and an intentful vigour pulling at his fingertips. Leonard wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the face and rip that perfectly trimmed bowl cut right off of his logical head because that green-blooded bastard was actually knitting.

_Knitting._

Leonard didn't think he could take it much longer. Even without watching him he knew, over in the corner, Mr. Spock was a knitting god; he was crafting with a divine perfection that made the Doctor want to scream. Because _Spock_ was _knitting._ And he was damn good at it too.

Turning away from the chess match between two ensigns that was going nowhere really fast, Leonard glared at him with the most devilish stare that he could muster; he didn't really know why he was so angry but just knowing that he was back there doing such an un-Spock thing...he shook his head and stood, walking towards the Vulcan.

"Mr. Spock." He greeted with a fake smile. Spock looked up at him, his needle work continuing without his eyes to supervise, which only pissed Leonard off even more.

"Doctor." He returned, raising a brow before finally ceasing his work and setting it aside, giving Leonard his full attention. It fell silent between them, the sounds of chatter and offset giggling filling the air. "You have something on your mind?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was just wondering what you were doing over here all by your lonesome." He gave a forced little laugh, not really knowing why he even came over here in the first place.

"I am partaking in a fascinating human pastime called, _knitting._ Would you care to join me, Doctor?" Leonard scoffed, feeling like this was all some joke that he was pulling to get back at him for something that he did. That is, if the Vulcan really did feel vengeful, or rather any emotion at all.

"Me? Knitting? Do I look like a Grandma to you, Mr. Spock?" The Vulcan frowned in thought.

"Seeing as though you are not female, I fail to understand how you could--"

"Spock," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It was a joke." And he walked away before Spock had time to say anything, feeling the need for a drink.

\---

A couple days passed, but Leonard's strange frustration with the Vulcan did not die down because, every day when they had time for the Rec-room, there he was. Sitting in that corner chair, knitting away at, what now, seemed to be a sweater.

_By God, he's out of his Vulcan mind._

"Hey, Jim," Leonard asked over the table where the Captain sat enjoying some lunch with him, "You know what's up with Spock lately? Surely you've asked him about it."

"I did." Jim smiled.

"And?"

"He's knitting." Leonard groaned at that.

"I can see that, you ass. I'm not blind. Did he tell you why?" Jim looked up at him and chuckled.

"Because he, _'Finds it necessary to explore every aspect of Terran culture, including pastimes.'"_ He recited. Leonard looked back over at Spock, who was still knitting, "Why? Is he knitting wrong?" Jim asked sarcastically with a grin.

"Because it's really pissing me off." And Leonard could've sworn he saw Spock smile.

\---

It was maybe a week after that--maybe not, but it wasn't as if Leonard was keeping track--that whispers started to fill the air. He could hear the occasional hushed, _Mr. Spock,_ followed by a quiet, _Oh my god, really?_ But, irritatingly enough, he noticed that the whispers always died down as soon as he walked in the room, so the rest of the contents were always just beyond his grasp. All he had to go on was a subject: Spock, and it wasn't as if he didn't have an idea as to why they were gossiping about the Vulcan. Hell, if he weren't so busy, he might have been gossiping about his nursing home behaviour as well.

So then, why the hell did the ensigns feel the need to be sneaky?

"Somethin' smells rotten around here." He mumbled, filling the hypos and organising them in there proper place.

"Did you say something, Doctor?" It was Miss Chapel from over in the corner.

"I said, somethin's not quite right around here, and I plan on getting to the bottom of it!" He huffed before walking around a bio-bed to get his PADD off of an adjacent table.

"What are you talking about?" She chuckled at Leonard's frustration, which made him frown deeper. A lot of people had been laughing at him recently. He didn't see what was so amusing.

"I mean all the god damned sissy mongering that's been goin' around on this ship and how I seem to be in the centre of it!" Leonard snapped, noticing how Chapel suddenly shirked away and tried to hide a mischievous smile. He narrowed his eyes, "Chapel, h've you got somethin' to say to me?" She shook her head, and seemed to be biting back laughter.

"No, Doctor, I have _no idea_ what any of that could be about. Are you sure it's even about you?"

"What the hell do you mean, _'am I sure_?' Of course I'm sure!" He hesitated, "Or, at least, I'm about 90% sure..."

"88.42% is hardly 90, Doctor." Leonard whipped around at the sound of Spock entering Med-Bay, scowling at the taller man as he walked towards them, package in hand.

"Hey now, don't you go makin' assumptions about my sureness!"

"It was a logical inference."

"Same difference, you bastard! And I thought you were too good for guessing." Leonard smirked and crossed his arms, in need of more of their petty, routine arguments and less of Grandma Spock, but he frowned when he made no indication of responding. Leonard growled, feeling now more than ever that someone was pulling his leg, "Why the hell are you in my Sick-bay, anyway?"

"I come bearing a gift." Leonard could hear Chapel snickering behind him which made him narrow his gaze on the Vulcan.

"Mr. Spock, why--no, I don't want to know why, but what in the hell could you have possibly gotten me?" It wasn't as though he had particularly wanted anything, let alone expressed that want to Spock, of all people. He hadn't been needing either, so it was honesty beyond him.

But the way Spock stood there blank faced pissed him off, the mint green wrapping of the box pissed him off, Chapel's snickering pissed him off--needless to say, this whole situation was all rather infuriating.

"You shall have to open it and see, Doctor." Leonard tsked.

_The nerve!_ He thought as he promptly took the box out of the Vulcan's hands with a little huff.

He would never admit it, though, that a small part of him was overjoyed at the idea of a surprise present.

He brought the box over to the nearest bio-bed and looked skeptically up at Spock one last time before scrapping his nails against the wrapping paper. Underneath, a white, flismy box was revealed and instantly Leonard knew it was some kind of clothing.

But why?

A bit afraid of what he would find, Leonard lifted the box lid slowly and set it aside. He was dumbfounded to say the least; there in the box, folded almost perfectly, sat a cream coloured, knitted sweater.

_Oh god._ Leonard's blood rushed to his face as his heart thundered in his ears. _What kind of joke is this?_

Spock took Leonard's lack of words as an opportunity to speak.

"Since you are always complaining about the cold," Spock said, face still blank, "Also, a light shade of tan was the logical choice, as neutral colours compliment the blue of your eyes." Leonard didn't know if this were a dream, a dare, or whatever the fuck, but he really wished it would stop.

It really wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

"Doctor?" Spock questioned, sounding slightly surprised as Leonard's expression turned somber.

He tried so hard not to admit it to himself; he tried so hard not to let it fester, but how in hell was he supposed to supress it--these blasted feelings--when Spock did something like knit him a god damned _sweater_?

All because Leonard said he was cold.

"Dammit." he hissed under his breath, pulling the sweater up to his face to cover the shame of unwelcome tears.

"Is it not to your liking?" Spock asked, and Leonard really wanted to punch him.

"Did I say that, you bastard!?" He barked, pulling himself away from the garment, "Ya know, you really piss me off! This sweater pisses me off, and the fact that it makes me so damn _happy_ pisses me off!" He crossed his arms, sweater against his chest. A silence fell over Sick-bay.

He could feel Chapel gaping.

"I am most gratified that it pleases you, Leonard." He looked up at Spock with gentle eyes. He was smiling, "I...hoped that you would find it agreeable."

 


End file.
